Mi historia de amor (Lena Wheeler y George Weasley)
by WWWheezes
Summary: Mi Historia de Amor (Lena y George) Hola soy Elena, pero todos me llaman Lena, tengo 26 años, tengo el cabello color chocolate y ojos verdes. Y les contare mi historia. Elena Wheeler conoce al pelirrojo George Weasley en el primer año, y desde ahí se enamoro completamente. Todo cambiara en su sexto año, cuando se hace amiga de los Gemelos
1. Solo días para Hogwarts

Solo días para Hogwarts.

Era un día como cualquier otro, en solo unos días volvería a Hogwarts para realizar mi sexto año en esta maravillosa escuela de magia y hechicería.

-Lena ¡ya levántate!- dijo la vos que me saco de mi sueños.

- Ya voy mama- le dije y me volví a dormir.

Pero me despertó el olor a café recién hecho, salte de la cama, me puse mi bata y baje al comedor. Ahí se encontraba mi mama leyendo El Profeta, me senté en silla en mi lugar de la mesa preferido, al lado de la puerta que se dirige a las escaleras, lo escogí para cuando me enojo con mis padres poder subir rápido a mi habitación.

-¿Quieres café o chocolate?- me pregunto mi mama sin dejar de mirar el diario.

-Café- le respondí.

-Buenos días, señoritas- dijo mi papa que de seguro venia de comprar algo para el almuerzo.

-Hola papá- dije.

- Hola David- así se llama mi papa David Wheeler.

-Hola Lena, veo que hoy si te levantaste temprano- dijo mi papa.

- Sí claro, como si eso fuera posible- le dijo mi mama, pasándole el diario a papa.

- Natalia no seas tan mala con ella, ya se acostumbrara- le dijo papa dejando el diario en la mesa para servirse un poco de café.

Aquí tienes Len- me dijo, y me dio la taza de café, casi se me cae por estar distraída recordando como había sido el día anterior en la escuela.

Me preguntaba si volvería a verlo, a el chico de nombre George Weasley, de cabello pelirrojo, alto al igual que su hermano gemelo Fred, ay como me gustaba. Me gusta desde primer grado, aunque solo lo vi un par de veces, por que él va Gryffindor y yo a Ravenclaw

- ¿Estas ansiosa por que volverás a la Hogwarts el lunes?- hoy es viernes.

- Si, mucho papá, pero todavía no me ha llegado la carta que dice lo que necesito para este año- en ese momento vi a una lechuza que volaba hacia la ventana.

-Townley- grite. Townley es mi lechuza, es de color marrón con manchas negras y de ojos amarillos. Corrí para abrirle.

-Townley, ¿traes mi carta, verdad?- le dije cuando entro, y se poso en su jaula.

Continuara...

…...

**¡Hola!**

**Espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews si quieren.**

**Tengo que avisarles que esta historia no ha sido escrita por mí. Es de una amiga a la que le he ofrecido para publicarla aquí y me dijo que sí.**

**Todos los reviews que dejen serán enviados a la autora original.**

**Chau, WWWheezes**


	2. Callejón Diagon

**Callejón Diagon**

Al final Townley había traído mi carta con los materiales que necesitaba para este año en Hogwarts.  
Así que al día siguiente había ido al Callejón Diagon con mis padres para comprar los materiales y no dejarlos para el último momento. Hoy era sábado a la noche, ya deseaba estar otra vez en el Gran Comedor con mis mejores amigas Ángela y Temperance. A Angie la conocí el primer día que llegue a Hogwarts, y desde ahí somos inseparables, y a Temperance la conocimos un año después. Ángela y yo somos como dicen los engreídos de Slytherin " Sangre Pura" y Temperance es Mestiza.  
- Lena ya levántate, ya son las 8- esa es mi mama, otra vez levantándome temprano, aunque tenia que hacerlo, por que había quedado en dormir esta noche en casa de Angie, así mañana iríamos juntas a tomar el tren.  
- Ya voy- dije media dormida.  
- Ahora, ¡ya!- me grito, destapándome.  
Me levante de mala gana, fui directo al baño y me duche, me puse la ropa que había dejado anoche, para ponerme hoy.  
-¿Ya guardaste todo?- me pregunto mamá, cuando baje.  
-Si mama-dije molesta, Se lo que tengo que hacer, pensé.  
-Ok ven a desayunar- dijo, desayune lo más rápido que pude y a las 8.10 ya estaba lista.  
Había quedado en ver a Angie a las 8:30 en el callejón Diagon.  
-Ya estoy lista mamá - le dije cuando baje con todas las cosas que llevaría para este año.  
-ok, vamos- me dijo y salimos.  
-Allá está- me dijo, señalando a una chica de cabello castaño que me saludaba,- Ve, y cuídate mucho, ¿Sí?  
- Sí mamá, y dile a papa que lo quiero mucho- le dije y le di un abrazo.  
- Esta bien, adiós- me dijo y me fui.

Continuara...

…...

¡Hola!  
Espero que les guste, si quieren dejen reviews.

Todos los reviews serán enviados a la autora original.

Chau, WWWheezes.


	3. Chapter 3

En la casa de Angie.

- Bueno aquí estoy, como prometí- dije al abrazarla, cuando la alcance.

- Lo se, lo se, bueno ya vayámonos a casa- dijo Ángela.

Llegamos a su humilde casa. Aunque era chica, era hermosa. Entramos por la puerta de atrás y subimos a su habitación. El dormitorio de Angie era el más grande. Estaba pintado de azul y plateado, como los colores de nuestra casa en Hogwarts. Las paredes estaban llenas de fotos de las tres y también con su novio Andrew Harris, él es alto, rubio, de ojos cafés y muy estúpidos, pero muy bien compañero, novio y amigo.

-¿Estas feliz de volver?- me pregunto.

-Si, ¡ya quiero estar allá!- le dije.

- Si, ¿y ver a tu enamorado, verdad?- me dijo con una mirada pícara.

- También, pero también quiero ver a Temperance- le dije.

- Si, yo también, la extraño. Y también extraño a Andrew- dijo con cara triste

- Si, yo también- dije burlándome.

-Oye, es mi novio, tu tienes al hermoso, alto, pelirrojo George Gideon Weasley- me dijo.

-Si es cierto- le dije.

- Niñas bajen a comer- nos grito desde abajo la mama de Angie, Samantha.

Bajamos y allí se encontraban el padre de Ángela, Javier y su pequeña hermana Camille, de 8 años.

-Hola Cam, ¿cómo estas?- le pregunte, mientras la mama de Angie serbia la comida.

-Muy bien, - dijo, es muy tímida.

Camille Tamara es su nombre, es rubia como su padre, y es muy diferente a Angie en muchos aspectos, además de la apariencia física, ya que Angie es castaña y de ojos verdes oscuros.

-Muy bien a comer- dijo el papá de Angie.

Termine rápido de comer, la verdad tenia mucha hambre, no había comido nada durante todo el día. Cuando todos terminaron de comer, subimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones. Yo dormiría con Angie esta noche ya que mañana partiríamos directo a nuestra Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

CONTINUARA...

**¡Hola!**

**Espero que les guste, dejen reviews si quieren.**

**La historia no me pertenece, es de una amiga, todos los reviews que dejen serán enviados a la autora original. **

**WWWheezes.**


End file.
